


Dream Lover

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia is having dreams…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of 31

Talia had dreams of sweaty encounters, tangled sheets. She woke suddenly, heart pounding in her chest. It always happened just as she was about to see her dream lover’s face.

She carefully examined all the people on the station, careful not to break the rules and accidentally scan someone. That didn’t stop her from wanting to know who it was. 

One day she was in the Zocalo when she met up with the one person who always avoided her and she knew without even scanning that she was the one. That was the lover of her dreams. 

Susan. 

Susan Ivanova!


End file.
